Wedding Dresses
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: What happened after Sheldon saw Amy wearing her wedding dress?


Why did you want to return the dress? - Sheldon asked taking the hands of his fiancee in his. Amy bit her lip. "Are not you going to tell me?

-Only if you promise not to get angry- Sheldon thought for a moment and then nodded- I was going to return the dress because ... Penny and Bernadette didn't like the dress. And they didn't tell me but I know they think the dress is ugly. "Sheldon frowned.

"I'm going to go talk to Penny, she does not ..." He turned to leave the apartment but Amy held him by the arm and stopped him.

"You promised me you would not be angry," his fiancee reminded him.

-I'm not angry. I just want to say a couple of things to our neighbor.

-Sheldon, it's fine. She already apologized- Amy stroked his arm to reassure him- Besides I like the dress and now I know that you too. It's all that matters to me. "She gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

-I love you

\- And I love you - this time Sheldon kissed her on the lips for a few seconds and when they separated they were both smiling.

-Well, I'm going to take off my dress. I don't want something to happen to the dress.

-Need help? Sheldon asked innocently and Amy agreed, so the two went to their room.

"What's wrong?" Amy had been standing in front of Sheldon for a few seconds,and he was just looking at the dress.

-I do not know ... I do not know how to take it from you. Is this removed or is it glued to the dress? - I ask pointing to the top of her dress.

She removes the cloak herself with her own hands, she opened the buttons of her cloak and left it carefully on the bed.

-Very well, the rest seems simple. Turn around- a slight sense of pleasure ran through Amy's body as she heard Sheldon's tone of voice. It was the way he used to talk to her when they were having sex. Sheldon removed the pink ribbon that circled Amy's waist and left her on the bed next to the cloak. After he began to undo the buttons of the dress, Amy gave a small jump when she felt Sheldon's lips kissing her back.

-What are you doing?

-I'm helping you take off your dress and ...

-I know, I know. But why did you kiss my back?

"You love it when I do that," said Sheldon, confused by his girlfriend's reaction.

-Yes and I enjoyed enough but ... -she turned around and looked at his fiancé- Do you want to have coitus? Is that why you offered to help me take off my dress?

-When I suggested you help with the dress, I really just thought about helping you take it off and that's it, but you were so beautiful that I could not stand it and that's why I started kissing your back.

-Sheldon, you don't know how happy it makes me hear that- Sheldon leaned over to kiss her but she stopped him.

-Why do you stop me? -asked even more confused.

-Sheldon you should not see me with the dress on and ...

-Amy, neither you nor I believe in such nonsense that it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride wearing her dress before the wedding.

-Yes, I don't believe in that.

So what is the problem?

-I wanted to see your reaction when you see my dress when I walked to the altar next to my father and not now. Although I must say that if it had not been like that ... probably the day of the wedding would be wearing another dress.

-Promise me that you keep with this dress.

-Don't worry, Sheldon, I'm not going to change it- her fiance smiled- It'll be better if I finished taking off my dress by myself.

-Why?

-Because you must take off this dress on our wedding night, not today.

-But Amy, there are still two weeks left for our wedding.

-Sheldon ... I waited years. You can wait a couple of weeks- Amy said and a few seconds later she pushed Sheldon out of the room and closed the door.

Amy felt a little bad for the way she treated Sheldon, but she really wanted her wedding night to be special. She would have loved to have coitus with Sheldon in that moment, but she had imagined for so long that Sheldon would marry her, and that on her wedding night, he would want to take her dress slowly and methodically and then make love to her. For what she could well wait two more weeks.

Minutes later Amy came out of the room in her pajamas and saw that Sheldon was on the couch watching Thor's movie.

"Do you want something to eat?" Amy asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

-I already order a pizza- Sheldon answered without taking his eyes off the television.

"Are you upset?" Amy left a bottle of water in front of Sheldon as she sat next to him.

-No- he answer with his eyes still on the television.

-I think I'd better go to sleep- said Amy, disillusioned by Sheldon's attitude.

-Stay with me to see the movie- Sheldon asked taking her by the hand.

-Why do you want me to stay if you are clearly upset and you will be ignoring me?

-Well, yes, I'm upset that you don't want to have sex with me, but you're right. You waited for me for years and ... now I understand what you should have felt all this time and ... I want to apologize for the way I treated you when you tried to make our physical relationship move forward.

-It's not necessary Sheldon. I never wanted to pressure you to do things you did not want.

And you never did. You've always been very patient with me, "he said caressing Amy's hands." So I can wait two weeks, or as long as you want. "Amy nodded." So you'll watch the movie with me? " I can even agree to be used as snuggled bunny, "Sheldon offered.

-No thanks- Amy said pretending not to be interested.

"Come here, little lady." Sheldon took Amy in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

-I know you enjoyed snuggled even before we were a couple.

"Of course not," said Sheldon.

"I'll pretend I believe you." Amy kissed him on the cheek and Sheldon blushed.

"Pay attention to the movie or I'll reconsider you going to our room." Sheldon pulled her closer and Amy smiled internally.

The next morning Sheldon woke up first and he was watching her sleep, a few strands of hair were on her face so Sheldon tried to put them behind her ear trying not to wake her but fail.

"Hi," Amy said smiling.

-Hey- Sheldon gave him a brief kiss on the lips- Did you sleep well?

-Wonderfully, and you?

-I had a little trouble sleeping.

\- Is there something that worries you?

-No, it's just that ... I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you look with your dress.

"Oh Sheldon ..." Amy leaned on one arm and stood up a little to kiss Sheldon, he take her in his arms and placing her on his body. He had just reached under Amy's nightgown when his cell phone started ringing.

"Ignore the phone ," Sheldon said, still kissing her neck.

-Maybe it's something important- Amy moved her hand to grab her cell phone and saw that she had several messages from her best friend.

-Penny just sent me some pictures.

-You can see them later- Amy ignored him and started downloading the photos that her friend had sent her.

"I didn't realize when they took these pictures of me." Sheldon frowned as he couldn't see what pictures Amy was talking about.

"Will you show me the pictures?" Sheldon asked after Amy got out of his lap. Amy handed him the cell phone and Sheldon began to see the photos. They were all from Amy with different wedding dresses-Wow ... you look amazing at all.

-Really? - Amy asked happily.

-Yes and this ... -he showed Amy the photo where she was wearing the dress with which Penny had said that Sheldon would want ravish her.

-You like it?

-So much.

\- Would you like me to change the dress?

-No way

-But ... you just said that you like this dress so much!

-And it is true, you are very beautiful, but with this dress so tied you look very desirable and I don't need all men to look at you with desire the day of our wedding.

-What? Nobody will look at me like that.

-If you were wearing that dress, I assure you they would, including Leonard and Howard.

-Of course not.

-Well, maybe not Leonard or Howard but you forget that there will be three men who clearly expressed their interest in you.

-That was a long time ago and it's obvious that ...

-Amy, as much as I like it, you will not wear that dress.

\- Is Sheldon Cooper jealous?

"Yes," he admitted, and Amy was surprised since she imagine he would deny it. "Soon you will be my wife and I don't want other men to look at you with desire. Only I can look at you like that- he said looking at the photo again.

\- Do you really desire me?

-More than you imagine.

-I think I can imagine how much -said Amy looking at the bulge in Sheldon's pants. He blushed and she reached inside her underwear and started stroking his member.

"Amy ..." Sheldon moaned. "You said we would not have ... coitus until ... after the wedding.

-I don't said that . I said I didn't want to have coitus after you took off my wedding dress. We'll do that after we get married, but we'll definitely have coitus right now. Do you agree? " she ask, still caressing his member.

-Yes, I agree-Sheldon stood over Amy and began to kiss her neck.

By the time they left the room for breakfast, they discovered that it was almost lunchtime.


End file.
